Thank Kami for Elevators!
by chakeroo
Summary: What happens when Rei and Minako "accidentally" get trapped in an elevator? Read to find out! Oneshot! :D


"Hurry up! You're slower than a sloth!" Rei shouted at Minako as they walked hurriedly towards the mall.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" the blonde replied. "I couldn't help it if the clock was broken!"

"You didn't notice that the clock was out of batteries… for two days?" Rei said as she stopped and turned to face Minako.

"I said I was sorry Grumpy Bear! You didn't have to wait for me, you know." Minako pouted.

"I waited for you because I know I'll never hear the end of it." Rei sighed and sweatdropped.

Minako chuckled and walked past the miko, took the girls hands and said, "We're not that far from the mall. Come on, let's hurry. Usa already texted me and they're at the restaurant now."

Rei blushed as Minako's hands interlaced with hers and the two hurriedly walked towards the mall.

After 5 minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the mall. The two were still holding hands and the miko was still blushing a bit.

"Let's use the stairs. It will be faster besides its only 3 flights up." Rei said as she looked up.

"Are you kidding me? With all the walking we did, you'd let me use the stairs?" Minako looked at Rei. A nerve in her forehead was starting to show. "We are definitely using the elevators!" The blonde then pulled Rei towards the elevator.

"You could've just said so. You didn't have to pull me that hard." Rei shot back at Minako after the blonde released her hand in the elevator.

Minako glared at Rei as the elevator's door closed.

They felt the gravity's pull as the elevator ascended and then it suddenly stopped. The lights went out and Minako screamed, "Eeeeeekkk! No! No! No!"

The emergency lights went on but it was still somewhat dark inside.

"Minako? Don't panic. I'm here. I'm here." Rei was trying to soothe the panicked blonde as she enbraced her.

Minako absentmindedly embraced Rei as the latter consoled her.

"Uuhmm… Mina… Would you please not touch me there…" Rei mumbled and thanked that it was too dark so Minako wouldn't be able to see clearly that she was blushing a lot.

"What are yo… Oh… _Oh!_" Minako didn't notice that she cupping Rei's breast out of panic. Minako's face was beet red.

'_Kami! Please don't torture me! I don't think my self control is not that good when it comes to Mina. You know that!'_ Rei thought as Minako stumbled back.

'_Oh shit! I didn't see that coming! At least I cupped… Minako Aino! Stop thinking that! If you lose control now, you might scare Rei away!'_ Minako was arguing with herself and she sat a foot away from the miko.

Rei then tried to find the emergency button and pushed it.

After a few minutes of silence, Rei decided to meditate to keep calm. She was feeling uneasy as Minako was that close to her. Did I mention that Minako was wearing this black denim shorts (I mean really _short_ shorts), a white fitted shirt and a pair of chucks. The blonde's hair was in a pony tail so her neck was exposed.

'_Do not look at her. Do not! I love her neck… I wish I could… Stop Hino Rei! Just meditate….'_ Rei distracted herself.

Minako didn't like it when Rei sat at the other end of the elevator. She was eyeing the miko carefully. She blushed as she thought that Rei looked cute in a denim skinny jeans, a long sleeved polo shirt and a pair of chucks.

"Rei…"

"What?"

"Will be rescued, right?" Minako then inched her way closer to the miko. Rei didn't notice as her eyes were still closed.

"I already pushed the emergency button. They'll be here in a couple of minutes… I hope…"

"What do you mean by _'I hope'_?"

"Depends on the rescuers or the situation. Sometimes, it takes hours before help gets through."

"Are you freaking kidding me? No! No! No!" Minako screamed until her voice trailed off. She was panicking again. The thought of being trapped in an elevator made her really somewhat nervous.

'_This better work!'_ Minako thought and tried to calm herself a bit.

Rei looked at the blonde and gestured to sit beside her. "Meditate with me so that you won't feel nervous." Rei then closed her eyes again and meditated. Minako scooted over and tried to meditate.

"Rei…."

"What now?"

"I can't concentrate…"

"Ugh. Sometime I think you have ADHD or something!"

"I don't have ADH… Ooooh! A coin!" Minako exclamied as she saw a coin beside her. Took it and put it in her pocket.

"Riiiiiiiiiight," said a chuckling Rei.

"Oh haha…" Minako annoyingly pushed Rei lightly.

"Rei…"

"…"

"Rei…"

"…"

"Stop ignoring me, Pyro!"

"What now?"

"Nothing."

Rei growled. She then turned to face the other wall of the elevator as she was beginning to be irritated by Minako. She was actually thankfull for Minako for being annoying right now, she taught it was cute and at least it distracted her so that she won't think about Minako… with whipped cream and strawberries.

"Rei…"

"…"

"REI HINO!"

"WHAT! Stop poking me!"

By this time, Minako was enjoying annoying Rei. She couldn't stop thinking about Rei… with chocolate syrup. She decided to annoy Rei to the point that the miko would actually confess her feelings to the blonde already. Minako fell for the raven haired girl the first day that they met and didn't want to force her feelings to the shy girl and she was getting rather irritated waiting for the miko to confess.

She waited because she knew that if she forced Rei into a relationship, the more Rei will deny her feelings.

Minako's innate ability to read love gave the raven haired girl's feelings about a year ago and she's getting some really strong but hesitant feelings right now.

Rei then stood up and walked at the other side of the elevator, away from Minako and sat down.

"Do not pout at me, Minako. It never worked and it never will," said the miko confidently as she started to meditate again. But she knew it was a lie. That pout had powers on her that's why she had to look away.

"Hhhmmppf!" Minako was still pouting and crossed her arms. She then had an idea and went to the side where Rei was sitting.

"Rei…" Minako said Rei's name seductively on Rei's ears.

"Wh… What the hell Mina!" Rei shouted as she turned around and looked at the blonde.

'_Oh Kami… Oh Kami… Tasukete! TASUKETE!'_ Rei pleaded in her mind.

"Why all flustered my dear beautiful and sexy miko?"

"Shut up Mina!" Rei walked to the other side of the elevator again then faced the elevator wall and chanted to herself, _'Whipped cream is bad…. Strawberries are bad… Whipped cream is the devil…'_

"Rei…" Minako whimpered and inched almost half way from the miko.

'_Strawberries are evil. Whipped cream is bad…'_ Rei thought and hugged herself.

"Rei…" Minako was now behind the miko.

"…"

"Rei…"

"WHAT NOW MINAKO? HUH? WHAT! WHAT! WHAT?" Rei shouted, her back is still at the blonde.

Minako smirked. _'This is too easy…_' she thought.

"I'm scared." Minako faked her whimper.

"…"

"Rei…" Minako repeated.

"It's not working Aino Minako!" Rei's pitch was higher.

"But Rei… I'm not joking… It's been what, almost 45 minutes and there still no rescuers." Minako thanked internally the acting classes she went through.

Rei faced Minako and hugged her.

'_Ha! It worked!'_ Minako beamed while burying her face at Rei's hair.

"Don't be scared my tenshii… I'm here… I'll never leave you…" Rei whispered to the blonde's ear.

Minako grinned from ear to ear as Rei realized that she called Minako her angel.

"Rei…"

"Yes?" Rei tried to answer confidently as she hoped Minako didn't notice as she called her angel.

Minako just buried her face more to the miko's neck and Rei stiffened but relaxed after a few seconds.

"Rei…"

"What is it Mina? Am I hugging you too tight?" Rei's voice was full of concern. Her thoughts was too preoccupied to protect Minako to think things through.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Minako released her hug from Rei and looked at the miko sheepishly.

Rei stood up and looked like a deer caught looking at the headlights.

"Umm… I… Hahaha…" stuttered Rei. _'Think of an excuse you Baka!'_ thought Rei as her face went red.

Minako also stood up then became serious and bowed her head towards Rei so that their foreheads touched eachother.

"I wasn't joking when I said I love you." Minako whispered.

"But…"

"So you didn't mean what you said?" Minako's voice was hurt. This time, she wasn't acting.

"I love you too, my tenshii," said Rei and carefully put her hands on the blonde's face and gently kissed her.

Rei's kiss was nervous and yet all her feelings towards Minako, she put on that kiss. Minako kissed Rei back, assuring the miko that the love wasn't one sided. It took them a while to stop kissing. They stopped because they needed to breathe.

Both of them were blushing and when they saw this, they laughed.

The laughter was short lived as the elevator's lights turned and on and the elevator moved finally upwards.

They both beamed and held each other's hands as the elevator opened. Rei was surprised that they weren't greeted by fire men or security guards. The only people who stood there were her friends. Who, by the way, was smirking and snickering.

"Why do I get the feeling that this was a set up." Rei sweatdropped.

"Why do you think that, my teady bear?" Minako grinned.

Rei pointed at their friends.

Ami was blushing and tried to hold in her laughter. Makoto was trying not to laugh. Usagi was wide eyed and stopping herself to yell, 'KAWAII!' as she clutched Mamoru's shirt. Mamoru smiled approvingly at Rei. Haruka gave a thumbs up while snickering at Minako while Michiru looked lovingly at her partner. Setsuna was smiling confidently and nodded to the two who exited the elevator. And then there's Hotaru.

Hotaru, still serious, went to the two, tugged Rei's shirt and asked, "So are you two together now, onechan?"

Rei's face went beet red. Minako kneeled at Hotaru and said, "Yes." And patted the child's head.

Hotaru's face beamed and said "Now we can finally eat, Michiru-mama!" She then ran to Michiru who then hugged the child.

"It was a good thing Michiru-mama's uncle owned the mall. It could've taken longer!" Hotaru happily yelled as she was being held up by Haruka.

"What?" Rei growled as she looked at Minako, who was hiding her face through her hand as she giggled.

"Michiru-mama's uncle told the staff to control the lifts!" Hotaru yelled as Haruka was walking away from the two hurriedly. And so were the others. They were all still snickering.

"Are you mad?" Minako pouted.

Rei sighed.

"Thanks for doing this, my tenshii. I love you," the miko replied while lovingly looking at her girlfriend.

"I love you too."

And they went to the direction of their friends still holding hands.


End file.
